Love Doesn't Die
by countryblueeyes
Summary: Nearly 16 years after the last page of Allegiant, a teenage girl is found wandering in the Fringe. Tobias is still healing from Tris' death so when he sees her, he's sent through a storm of emotions and memories. He tries to adjust to having a daughter who doesn't know what it's like to have a family and isn't even sure if she wants to find out. Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting a Ghost

**TITLE CREDIT TO THE ALWAYS AMAZING BooksLover2000.**

TOBIAS' POV

I am sitting at my desk, filing paperwork. I hate doing it, but it comes with the job. It's May now and Chicago is starting to warm up, bringing another summer. I have grown to hate summer because they remind me of her. Of Tris.

There's a knock on my office door and I shake my head to clear it. "Come in," I call out.

Amar walks in with a device in hand. "Four, it's your mother," he says as he hands it to me.

I push a button. "Evelyn?"

"Tobias, I need you to come down to the orphanage right away." She sounds hysterical – and not in a good way.

"Whoa, whoa, Mom. I can't just leave," I reason. Amar rolls his eyes at me.

"Tobias, you are your own boss. Trust me: you want to come down and see her."

I don't bother asking who this "her" is. I just sigh. "Evelyn, I can't make every stray a pet or every orphan my kid."

"I'm not asking you to adopt her. Only to see her. Just come, please?" she begs.

I groan to myself. "Amar and I'll be there in seven minutes."

The other side is silent and I toss the communication device to Amar. We get in my truck, but I let him drive.

Sometime during the last 16 years, Amar has taken the role of my personal body guard. His job isn't to protect me against others – I can handle myself – but he protects me from myself. He's made it his own personal mission to keep me in check. When I first started running Chicago, I nearly worked myself to death. Everyone close to me noticed and Amar took over. He forces me to go home every night at 5:30 on the dot. Not a moment over. At first, it was annoying, but now I'm grateful. His stubborn scheduling keeps me healthy.

Six minutes later, we pull into the parking lot of the orphanage. It's one of the few standing buildings in the Abnegation sector. When Evelyn first returned to the city and opened it, it was busy. Too busy. All of the children were from the different factions whose parents died because of Jeanine or because of misfire or whatever other sad means. Eventually, children from the Fringe starting flowing in. I helped Evelyn for as long as I could, but I couldn't handle it.

After Tris died, I didn't meet anyone that I wanted to be with. Everyone – and by everyone, I mostly mean Zeke – expected that Christina and I would end up together because we've both lost someone we love. Granted, I like her a lot more now than I did when I first met her 17 years ago, but only has a friend. She's just a really good friend.

Amar and I walk in and I see my mother sitting at the front desk. Caleb's son, Andrew, is sitting next to a young girl, whose long, curly hair covers her face. She starts to look up right as Andrew stands, blocking my view of her.

"Evelyn," Amar starts in greeting.

"Amar," my mother says, nodding. "Son." She turns to me.

"Evelyn," I say back.

"Hey, Amar. Hi, Four."

I smile. "Hey, Andrew."

He takes his place next to Amar. I was glad when Andrew told me he wanted to be a cop. I made sure Amar and George kept good care of him. Honestly, he reminds me more of his aunt, the amazing woman he'd never get to meet, more than his father.

I turn to Evelyn. "Why did you call me here, Mom?"

She swallows nervously. "Tobias, look right over there." She gestures the girl.

I turn towards her slowing.

The first thing I notice are her eyes. They're a stormy blue and they command my attention. But I've seen those eyes before. " _Tris_?" I whisper as I take a step forward. "What the –" I turn back to my mother. "Evelyn, what is this? _Who_ is this?"

My mother looks me straight in the eyes. "Her name is Six."

I tense. Of course, it had to be my nickname for Tris. I steal a glance at the young girl. She's a near spitting image of the woman I fell in love with all those years ago. I notice that she shrinks back a little against my gaze before sitting up straighter. She's not afraid of me.

" _Tobias_ ," my mother whispers, bringing my attention back to her. "She has your nose."

I scowl and look at her quickly. Her hair is a dark blonde and is curly. And Evelyn is right, Six has a hooked nose, just like us. I feel the color rush out of my face, but I keep my expression impartial. "Hello, Six. My name is Tobias." She nods curtly. "How old are you?"

"I turn 16 next month. How old are you?" she replies feistily.

I give her a smile, but it's forced. "I'm 35." I shut my eyes really quickly. Okay, next month is June, which means she would've been conceived in September, nearly 17 years ago. That's when Tris and I – oh my God.

I snap my eyes open. "Evelyn, can I take her to see Cara?"

Mom hesitates. "Only if she wants, Tobias."

I look at Six pleadingly. She raises an eyebrow at me. "Who and why?" She sounds bored.

"My good friend Cara, who's a scientist. I would like her to run some genetic tests on the two of us."

"Again I ask. _Why?_ " she says sassily. She looks scared, though, like she already suspects my answer.

I hesitate. How can I explain something like this to a complete stranger? "Because, Six… God this sounds crazy." I pause. "I think you might be my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2: Being Found

SIX'S POV

I keep my eyes on the ground and my head down, allowing my curly, dark blonde hair to cover my face. I'm sitting in a hard chair in an orphanage in the nearest City. My leg is bouncing uncontrollably and I can't keep still. I can hear the guy that found me – although he doesn't seem much older than me – talking to a woman, but I don't even try to listen in. Even so, the words "Fringe", "silent", "no name", and "wandering around" stand out.

They stop talking and I can hear their footsteps coming closer to where I was sitting.

"Hi," the lady starts. "My name's Evelyn. What's yours?" She uses a patient tone, the one you would use with young children.

I keep my face down. "Just call my Six," I say bitterly.

"Okay, Six," she says. I can hear the smile in her words. "How old are you?"

I clench my teeth. "15, but I turn 16 next month. What's the legal age of an adult here?"

"16." She still has that patient tone, only this time I detect a hint of surprise. "Can you tell me why you were wondering around in the Fringe by yourself?"

I bite my tongue to keep the truth a secret. I left the Bureau three days ago after my guardian, Matthew, died mysteriously. I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that the leader of the Bureau, David, was behind it, but I have no proof. Matthew was the only family I had, and then he was just…gone.

When I was little, he used to tell me stories about my parents, my _real_ parents. He had told me that my mother was a brave, smart, selfless young woman, and she died saving someone she loved. He told me that she had just gotten pregnant before she was shot fatally. But she was the strongest genetically pure experiment the Bureau had seen in decades, so they were able to rescue the fertilized egg into a surrogate. That egg became me.

When discussing my father, Matthew would always pause. He told me that my father was a brave, kind man who loved my mother more than life itself. Matthew had often informed me that my father didn't even know I was conceived and he returned to his City after my mother was killed. So, Matthew became my father for my whole life. Until, that is, David killed him. I don't know why, but I know the rationale is irrelevant. I just know that I must keep safe until I can go back with concrete evidence that David is an evil person.

Instead, I groan and look up for the first time. The lady – Evelyn – looks to be in her mid- to late 50s and has graying hair with a square upper lip and a hooked nose. Kind of like my nose, but bigger.

She gasps and stumbles backwards. She would've fallen if the dude who found me hadn't caught her. "Tris?" she hisses, terror evident in her eyes.

I ball up my hands into fists in my pockets. The only person who knew about that nickname was Matthew, only because he gave it to me. I show no reaction, but Evelyn doesn't notice; she turns to the kid who found me. "Get me Amar. Now," she demands. He wordlessly hands her some type of communication device. "Amar? Can you hear me?" she says frantically into it. A static-y voice replies but she's walking away so I can't hear what's being said.

The kid sits down next to me and looks really uncomfortable. Can't say I blame him; who wants to be stuck on babysitting duty for some girl found wandering in the middle of nowhere?

"So," he says nervously. "Your name's Six?"

 _That's what I said, dumbass_ , I think to myself. "Yep," I mumble.

"That's, uh, cool. Where did it come from?"

I shrug. "I was born on June 6, which happened to be six days before the expected due date. My… guardian came up with it." I almost tell him another reason for my numerical nickname: my first and middle names together consists of six syllables.

The guard nods, either misunderstanding my pause or not catching it. "So what's your real name?" I tense. "If it makes you feel any better, I won't tell Evelyn." He leans back in his chair, looking more like a teenager than a guard.

I narrow my eyes at my shoes. "My name doesn't matter because I'm leaving this City the moment I turn 16 without a trace. After all, a clean break al –"

"Always heals the fastest," he finishes, smirking as his green eyes light up. "My dad used to tell me that when I asked about…" He pauses. "Besides, I wouldn't sound so sure about leaving. Chicago has a tendency to grow on people, even after just a month."

I shrug indifferently. "Whatever."

"I'm Andrew, by the way," he says as he sticks his hand out to me. I give him a deadly look. "Well, I figured I'd tell you my name since I kind of know yours, Six." I grind my teeth but accept it, shaking it twice.

Evelyn walks back in, looking flustered. She hands Andrew the communication device. "I never did ask," she starts, looking at him. "How are Susan and Caleb?"

He shrugs. "I'm 17 now, Evelyn. I live on my own."

She shakes her head. "Right, right. Of course. I'm sorry, it's just that it seems like yesterday that… No matter. Amar and Tobias are on their way here, so you're welcomed to stay and wait for them, if you'd like."

Andrew contemplates this. "How long?"

"About seven minutes."

"If it's all the same to you, I'll wait."

She nods. "Very well." She turns to me. "Now, Six, I need you to fill out some paperwork for me, okay?"

I glare at her. "What for?"

She blinks. "In case you get adopted."

I scoff. "No one will adopt me, Evelyn."

She chews the inside of her cheek. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Tris." I feel the color rush out of my face. "I meant Six. I'm sorry." She turns away from me as I try to regain my composure. How can she know my name? No one outside the Bureau knows my name. _It was a slip of the tongue, stupid_ , I think to myself. I calm down before she comes back with a stack of papers. She hands them to me wordlessly. I pick them up and fill them out without argument, only because I'm in shock after hearing my name for the first time in such a long time.

XxX

About seven minutes after filling out pointless paperwork, the door not far to the left of me slams open and two men walk in. Andrew gets up immediately, right when I look up to assess the people around me.

"Evelyn," the tall, dark man starts. He looks to be in his 40s and has a touch of gray in his black hair.

"Amar," she says, nodding. "Son," she adds turning to the man next to Amar.

"Evelyn." His voice is deep and he is easily over 6 feet tall. He has dark curly hair, dark eyes, and, like Evelyn, a squared upper lip and hooked nose.

Andrew greets both men easily, calling the younger man "Four". He stands next to Amar comfortably, even though he seems to be very intimidating. Amar is standing slightly behind the younger man, and I can tell that he is protective of this "Four".

"Why did you call me here, Mom?" Four asks.

Evelyn swallows. "Tobias, look right over there," she says, gesturing me.

He turns slowly and our eyes lock. " _Tris_?" he hisses before taking a step forward. "What the – Evelyn, what is this? _Who_ is this?"

"Her name is Six," she says informatively.

Tobias tenses and glances at me. His eyes are cold and harsh and I shrink a little before realizing something. Matthew used to tell me that whenever someone wanted to scare me, I should stand tall and not back down. I sit up straighter.

" _Tobias_ ," Evelyn whispers. "She has your nose."

He furrows his brow and gives me a quick once-over. The color runs out of his face, although his expression remains neutral. "Hello, Six. My name is Tobias." I nod in acknowledgement. "How old are you?"

"I turn 16 next month. How old are you?"

He gives me a tight smile. "I'm 35." He shuts his eyes for a moment before snapping them open again. He looks…scared. No, maybe nervous. "Evelyn, can I take her to see Cara?"

Evelyn hesitates. "Only if she wants, Tobias."

He looks at me, his eyes large and… pleading? I raise an eyebrow. "Who and why?"

"My good friend Cara, who's a scientist. I would like her to run some genetic tests on the two of us."

"Again I ask. _Why?_ " I ask, even though I think I know the answer.

Tobias hesitates. "Because, Six… God this sounds crazy… I think that you might be my daughter."

 **Okay, okay, before you look at Andrew and be like "The math doesn't add up! How can he be 17?" HYPOTHETICALLY, Caleb and Susan did the do at Amity. It's a stretch, I know, but just imagine it happened, okay? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3: Cara

Tobias and I walk into a tall building that has a weird eye on it. Amar and Andrew walk behind us at a safe distance. I scowl at the ground and walk through the revolving doors. There's a young woman sitting at the receptionist desk. She stands up when we walk in and doesn't appear to be older than 30. Her eyes widen with recognition and gratitude at me, which makes me really uncomfortable. She glances at Tobias and he shakes his head, ever so slightly. "Hello, Kee. We need to see Cara as soon as possible," Tobias starts.

The woman glimpses at me again before nodding. She sits down again and presses a button. "Cara," she says. "Mr. Eaton is here to see you."

Another woman's voice comes out through the device. "Send him up. Thank you, Kee."

Kee looks at Tobias. "I assume you know where to go?"

He nods and starts towards elevators, tense. Amar walks past me and grabs his arm. "Four, you sure you want to do that? It's half of –"

"Amar, it's quicker than the stairs. I'll be okay," Tobias interrupts, stepping into an elevator. I hesitate before following him. The door shut and his breathing hitches.

Andrew notices. "Uncle Four?" he whispers. Tobias is his uncle?

Tobias forces a smile. "Yeah, Andy?"

Andrew looks at me. "Is Six really your and Aunt Tris' daughter?"

My body goes numb as Tobias licks his lips nervously. "Maybe, and that's why we're seeing Cara."

My possible-mother's name was Tris? Was I named after her? Why would Matthew name me that if I wasn't? If he knew her well, where did my middle name come from?

These questions roll around in my mind while the four of us step off the elevator. I allow Tobias to take the lead while Andrew walks next to me and Amar takes the rear. There is a middle-aged woman in a blue dress and a white overcoat. She smiles friendly at Tobias. "Four," she greets, nodding. "For what do I owe the pleasure?"

Without a word, he takes a step to the side, presenting me.

She sighs. "I understand. Please, follow me." She turns and gestures us to follow her.

XxX

Half an hour later, Tobias and I are sitting in Cara's office alone. I'm tense and he's slumped over in his chair.

Curiosity gets the best of me. "So why does everyone call you 'Four'?"

He sighs, still slumped over. "Many years ago, everyone in the city was divided into –"

"Factions," I interrupt. "Yeah, I know about them; you can save the history lecture. Continue."

He glances at me through narrowed eyes. "You have a bit of an attitude, don't you?" I don't answer, forcing him to take a deep breath. "Well, part of Dauntless initiation was going through fear landscapes, and I had only four fears – the lowest ever recorded."

I raise my eyebrows. "What was the second?"

He tenses. "Six." He says it with love.

I squeeze my eyes shut and struggle to keep my tone polite. "What was her name?" I ask.

He finally sits up straighter. "Her name was Beatrice Prior." _Beatrice_ , I think, _just like me_. "She took on the nickname Tris after she chose Dauntless. She was what we call Divergent because she fit in more than one faction." He swallows nervously. "We started dating a few weeks after she came to Dauntless. Then, several different faction leaders orchestrated an attack on our birth faction, Abnegation. We were able to put a stop to it, but not without death. Her parents and one of her best friends were killed.

"We took refuge in a couple of other factions, where she was consumed by the guilt of her parents' and Will's deaths and she became reckless. Tris and I… we were dealing with our own personal demons and it caused a lot of friction between us. Eventually, she found a video from one of her ancestors that told us about life beyond the wall. A group of us went out there and found a place called the Bureau of Genetic Welfare." My blood runs cold. They were _there_. That can't be a coincidence. "After a while there, she was trying to right a wrong and she was shot by the man running the Bureau. He killed her." A silent tear runs down his cheek. I don't know why, but I feel compelled to comfort him; I lean over and put my hand on his arm. "His name was _David_ ," he spits, like the name tastes bad in his mouth. I understand the feeling.

I lean back and freeze. He looks at me.

"Hey," he says. "Six, are you alright?"

Right then, the door opens and Cara walks in, looking pale and surprised. She collapses into her chair behind the desk. She looks between me and Tobias before her eyes finally land on him. "You're her father," she says to him.

A mixture of emotions pulse through me. Shock. Surprise. Anger. Fear. Nervousness. Hope.

I look at her, dumbfound, before rushing to my feet and sprinting out the door. I run past Andrew and Amar and I vaguely register someone calling out, "Six, wait!" A pair of strong arms wrap around my middle and tackle me to the ground, but I blindly punch my tackler in the jaw. I see pain flash in green eyes and I feel a pang of guilt for hurting Andrew, but then I'm off again, bounding down the stairs, past Kee at the receptionist desk, and out of the revolving doors. I don't know where I'm going, nor do I really pay attention. I just keep running.


	4. Chapter 4: The Triplets

I keep running down the streets in the City. I don't look around, I don't see anything, I don't feel anything. The only thing floating in my mind are four words: _Tobias is my father._ I shake my head and run faster, away from the thought. I can't have a father.

I don't know where I'm going but before long, I find myself going down a dark tunnel. I don't care – maybe the darkness will consume me and I don't have to face the fact that _Tobias is my father._ My lungs feel as if they're about to burst when I stop short. I the tunnel led me to a little river in the rocks. I look around for the first time and see that this is not a nature-made river; there is a tall wall in front of me on the opposite side of it. It doesn't matter though. Nothing matters; my past is history, my mission forgotten. I sit down on a rock, feeling the water splash my ankles. I put my head in my hands and scream at the top of my lungs.

"Wow! Did you hear that?" a girl says, her voice sounding distant.

"Yeah. Sounded like it came from the bottom of the Chasm," a boy says.

"How would someone get to the bottom of the Chasm without dying, stupid?" another girl sneers.

"Lynn, be nice. Remember, Mom and Dad and Uncle Four showed us a way to get down there through that tunnel?" the first girl recounts. Jesus, is Tobias _everyone's_ uncle? Wait, no. He's my father.

I hear footsteps approaching and I resist the urge to bolt again. I look at the tunnel entrance right when three kids about my age – the two girls and one boy – enter this little area. All three have caramel colored skin. The girls – twins by the looks of it – have soft, brown hair. One girl's hair is long, almost as long as mine whereas the other girl's hair short, like a boy's. The boy has black, curly hair that is out of control.

He turns to the girl with the short hair. "I _told_ you that there was someone down here." He turns back to me. "Hey," he adds cheerfully.

I offer a small smile. "Hi."

The girl with long hair walks over to me and sits on the floor next to my rock. "I'm Marlene, but most people just call me Mar or Lena." She gestures the other girl. "That's my twin sister."

The twin takes a step forward. "Marilynn," she introduces. "But call me Lynn. _Don't_ call me Marilynn." She cringes.

The boy stands on a rock not far from us. "I'm the oldest of the triplets. The name's Uriah, but, like my unplanned sisters – "

Lynn shoves him off the rock. "We don't claim him," she amends.

"I, too, have a nickname," Uriah continues. "Uri."

I chew the inside of my cheek. "Six," I say. "Nice to meet you."

Marlene giggles. "When did Five get taken?" she jokes to her siblings, who laugh.

I scowl. "Excuse me?"

She grins at me. "Our parents' best friend goes by Four. And, you know, Four, Five, Six? When did Five get taken?" She chuckles but it dies down when she sees the look on my face. "It was a joke, Six, loosen up." I raise my eyebrows, causing her to groan.

"Damn, she's just like Uncle Four," Uriah pipes up, grinning easily. I widen my eyes wordlessly. _If only you knew how true that was, dude._

Lynn rolls her eyes. "Nah, Uncle Four is _way_ grumpier than her. Anyways, we gotta go. We're already late."

Uri gives his sister a look. "Wait, why? For what?"

Mar groans. "Honestly, Uri, do you _ever_ pay attention to what anyone says?"

He doesn't answer. After a moment, he looks at her, surprised. "Oh, were you talking to me? Sorry, baby sis, I wasn't paying attention."

Mar glances at Lynn and Lynn knocks the legs out from her brother. I laugh. "Oh, she _does_ express emotion," Mar teases. I smirk. "Anyways, Mom and Dad want to have dinner, remember? Oh, Six, you should totally come."

I shake my head. "Oh, no, I'd hate to intrude," I say.

"It's not that big of a deal," the girls say in unison. I've never understood how twins can do that.

"No, no, really, I'm fine," I try to get out of this.

"Nonsense. You're coming. Our parents won't mind at all," Mar says, looping her arm through mine, practically dragging me with her.

"Is there anything I can say to get out of this?" I try.

This time, all three triplets answer. "Nope."

"Why?" I whine.

"Because you're new here and can need a friend. Or three. And part of being friends with us is coming to family dinner as initiation," Uri states.

I narrow my eyes. "How do you know that I'm new?"

"Because we know everyone in Chicago and we didn't know you," Lynn adds.

"And what makes you think I need a friend?" I counter. All three stop and turn to me.

"Because," they all say.

"Everyone needs a friend," Mar starts.

"Or three," Lynn adds.

"And you're stuck with us," Uri finishes as they guide me up the tunnel and towards the horror story called family dinner.

XxX

Half an hour later, the four of us walk through the open door of their parents' apartment. They live in one of the highest rooms of the building and my insides turn. _You can do it,_ I tell myself.

"Maybe they won't notice that we're late," Lynn mumbles as she navigates her way towards the living room.

The other two glance at each other. "Our luck's not that great," Mar mumbles as they started following their sister. I hesitate, debating if I can make a break for it. I can't get attached to anyone. It's bad enough that I'm attached to Tobias and Evelyn through genetics, but I'm not linked to anyone and I plan on keeping it like that.

Too bad that my luck hasn't always been that great, either.

Uri turns to me and hisses, "C'mon, Six."

I squeeze my eyes shut and shadow their movements when I hear _him_ talking.

"I don't know where else to look, Zeke. She doesn't know the city at all and she just… ran."

 _Shit!_

"Four, Chicago isn't that big. We'll find her. Be thankful that it's not winter – oh, shit, wrong thing to say. Oh, c'mon, man, don't be like that –"

"MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING, ZEKE!" Tobias rumbles.

"Dude, calm down," the other man – Zeke? – says.

"Uncle Four's got a daughter?" Lynn says nonchalantly, walking into the dining area.

"Where have you been, young lady?" the Zeke says. "Where are your brother and sister?"

"We're right here, Dad," Uri pops up.

"Where's Mom?" Mar adds.

"Shauna is getting a ride with Aunt Christina after work. They should be home any minute now. Again, I ask, since you three so strategically avoided my question: _where have you been?_ " I lean against the wall as I put my hood up, starting to ease my way to the door.

"We were at Dauntless," Mar says.

"We looked at the Pit and the Chasm," Uri continues excitedly.

"And we made a new friend," Lynn concludes.

 _It's now or never_ , I think, bolting towards the door. I would've made it, too, if I hadn't nearly plummeted into a green-eyed man with dark hair. I stop quickly and look at him. His eyes are like Andrew's and this man doesn't look any older than Tobias. I don't know him, but anger pulses through my veins.

He just ruined everything!

He looks at me and his eyes well up with tears. "Beatrice?" he mutters.

"Caleb, sweetheart, we're being rude, staying in the hallway like this," a woman with blonde hair behind him says, but I can't really see her and she can't see me. Caleb doesn't move. He keeps looking at me like he's seen a ghost.

"Caleb, Susan, that you?" Zeke calls out.

"Yes," the woman, Susan, replies.

"Hey, Mom," a cheerful voice says. Dammit.

"Hi, Andrew. What happened to your jaw?" Susan questions.

"Someone punched me. No big deal," Andrew says. "Why's Dad just frozen? Dad?" Caleb doesn't say anything.

"Hey, guys, c'mon, what's going on out here?" Zeke says. I can hear him standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Caleb, are you okay?" Tobias says, aggravated. He sounds like he's standing next to Zeke. I cringe and turn around slowly. Tobias' face grows from annoyed to relieved.

I glance around at all the faces around me. Susan and Andrew push past Caleb and they stand next to him. Andrew looks shocked to see me, Susan is stunned, Caleb is still pale, Zeke is surprised, Tobias is relieved, and the triplets look confused.

I swallow and try to run for the door, but Andrew was ready for me; he steps in the threshold, blocking my path.

I glare at him and he scowls back.

"Hey, everyone, sorry we're late, but we had to pick up Amar and George, too," a woman calls out from the hallway. A dark-skinned woman she eases her way around Andrew. "Hey, Andy," she says light heartedly as another woman – whose hair is the same as Mar's and Lynn's – comes in with braces on her legs. Amar and another man, not much younger than him walk in, hand-in-hand.

"Sorry, Four, no sign of her," Amar says, finishing right as he sees me.

"Sign of who?" the first woman says, fiddling through the bag she'd been carrying. "Shauna, I was thinking that – "

"Christina, stop," the other woman says, staring at me.

Christina stands up and looks over to her, her gaze passing me before snapping back. There's an awkward silence for a moment before she explodes. "Who the hell is this?" she yells, glowering at Tobias.

I look back at him. He sighs. "Everyone, this is Tris' and my daughter. Her name is Six."

That's when I hear a gun fire off and the windows break.


	5. Chapter 5: Dauntless

After the windows shatter, the man named Zeke shouts, "Everyone, move!" I stay frozen though. I can see the men on the roof of the neighboring building, not too far away. I narrow my eyes and think I recognize one of them. He's one of David's goonies. And he – along with his friends – has been sent to get me. I know I'm a dead girl walking.

Tobias realizes that I'm not budging from my spot and he says, "Andrew, get your cousin."

I vaguely feel a pair of arms wrap around me as Andrew throws me over his shoulder. Zeke hands Christina a gun and he picks up Shauna, bridal style. Andrew hands Tobias a gun and a couple of knives.

"Dauntless," the man that was holding hands with Amar shouts.

I don't know why, but when that man said that, I realize that I need to get my shit together and not shut down like a coward. I owe it to Matthew to be the hamartia of David Michaelson **(AN: obviously, that is a made up last name, but I feel like I should disclaim that, just in case)**.

"Andrew, you can put me down. I'm okay," I say. I can feel him hesitating. "Please." I try. He puts me down – surprisingly without slowing down in the slightest. I run beside him and he hands me something that looks suspiciously like a Taser gun.

Tobias looks back and slows down. "Caleb!"

Caleb speeds up a little so they're running side by side, Caleb sprinting, Tobias jogging. "We need to go get Cara – she'll be in danger, too." Caleb nods. Together, they – and Amar – break away from us and head towards the large building with an eye on it. I cannot help but hope that all three come back to us safely.

XxX

I sit on the same rock by the Chasm. When we got to Dauntless, I made a bee-line for it. I don't know how much time has passed, and I don't really care. Occasionally, I get up and pace the area. I even took off my shoes and socks and rolled up my jeans so I can stand in the rushing water about an hour ago. It's cool and refreshing and rather enjoyable.

I can sense someone in the entrance of the tunnel but I don't look up. "This is where I first kissed your mother," he says, reminiscing. I shrug and can hear him move to the rock.

"I have a feeling that you have something you want to say to me, Six. Out with it."

I turn to him. "How could you let her die, Tobias? Why didn't you save her? We could've been happy, we could've been a _family_ ," I say, tears welling up in my eyes. I don't know why I'm crying. I don't even know what it's like to have a family.

I don't want to find out.

Relationships are tough things to break easily, and I need to bring David down. I can't afford to make any more relationships.

Tobias sighs. "You know, I've been asking myself those exact questions for nearly 17 years. They almost ate me alive for a while. A bunch of "What ifs?" ran through my mind daily. What if I'd stayed? What if I brought her with me? What if Caleb went in that lab instead of her? What if, what if, what if? Christina and she were best friends and it killed her to see me go on a downward spiral. She told me, 'Four, I know you miss her. I miss her too. But she wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself; she'd want you to live your life.' I said to her, 'I can't. I can't stop thinking about all these what ifs.' As I told her everything I just said to you, she shook her head telling me, ' _You can't think like that, though. You'll make yourself crazy_.'" **(AN: the italicized sentences are not mine; Sarah Dessen wrote that in her (amazing) novel** _ **Along for the Ride**_ **, page 270 #justsaying)** He runs a hand through his hair. "But the thing is I went crazy the moment Cara told me what happened."

I wipe away the tears that came running down my cheeks. "Why was Caleb supposed to go into a lab?" I mutter as I start walking towards the rock Tobias is sitting on.

He looks at the water. "It's a long story."

I look at my wrist like I have a watch on. "I've got some time."

He glances at me. "It's a sad story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

I swallow nervously. "Yes," I whisper.

And so he told me.

XxX

By the end of everything, fresh tears have been shed by both of us. I feel guilty for accusing him of letting Tris die. He couldn't've known that she would sacrifice herself for her brother.

 _Your mother was so brave and selfless; she died protecting someone she loved. I never did understand it, but love can make people do the craziest things, Tris_ , Matthew had told me countless times. Only now I understand what he meant.

"I'm sorry, Tobias," I say truthfully. "I am so sorry for blaming you for us not being a family. It's David's fault. It's _always_ David's fault."

He wraps his arm around my shoulders in a comforting way, in a fatherly way **(** _ **not**_ **in the FourTris-y way)**. "Six," he says. "What do you mean by that?"

I look up and blink away my tears. "David is a son of a bitch," I start. "After I was born, Matthew Warner **(Made up last name)** took me in, named me, and raised me."

" _Matthew_ raised you?" Tobias questions. I nod. He sighs. "At least someone I could've trusted raised my daughter," he mumbles.

I swallow nervously. "David killed Matthew," I say.

He looks at me. "Are you sure?" I nod. "Do you know why?"

"No. I didn't care why; he took the only family I thought I had. He took away all of my family," I add as an afterthought. It's true. David killed Tris, disabling me from growing up with my real family. He murdered Matthew, the man who raised me. I have an internal debate before stating, "I need to find a way to get rid of David. I want him to rot in prison for ruining my family."

"Is that why you want to leave once you turn 16?" I nod. "Well, you won't need to."

"How do you figure that one?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"You have all the evidence you need in Chicago." I give him a look, signaling that I need him to continue. "You have four witnesses – Caleb, Cara, Christina, and me – and I can probably hack into the Bureau's databases and get the footage from that day." I give him a doubtful look. "Don't give me that look, young lady," he says in a tone that can only be described as the "father voice". "I'm really good with computers. We can take it to the Bureau and demand a trial. Two murders by one person cannot be a coincidence."

I nod. "Can we do it now?" I ask, a little eagerly.

He shakes his head. "No." My face falls. _What?_ "We need to prepare. You need to train. I'll have Andrew and Amar help you while I look for the footage. I'll have to crack all their firewalls and scroll through dozens of cameras to find a murder from 17 years ago. It's going to take time."

I groan and say, "How long do you think it'll take?"

"Easily a month. Maybe a month and a half, but I doubt longer than two months."

I sigh. "Okay. Whatever needs to happen."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a moment, when I realize something. "Tobias?"

Regret flashes in his face and leaves quickly. "Yes, Six?"

"What is the significance of the name _Natalie_?"

He tenses. "Where did you hear that name?" he asks.

I shrug. "I don't remember," I lie.

"Maybe you're cut out for Candor," he mumbles. "Natalie was Tris' mother."

"Oh," I say.

"Why?" he says, his tone border-line demanding. _Should I tell him? He_ is _my father._ I decide I need to tell him the truth.

"Because my name is Beatrice Natalie Eaton."

 **Alrighty, that is my update for now.**

 **One of you (Sam) asked me to have Tris be alive in this fanfiction. No, she will not be alive in this fanfic, however, I will consider making an alternate ending where she is alive. We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?**

 **If you haven't already, please consider checking out my first fanfic,** _ **Life at Factions Boarding School**_ **. There's a pin along for it, too, but I'm a lazy person by nature – one of my friends have nicknamed me "Sloth"… don't call me that though, lol – and have really slacked off of it, oops. But please check out the story, it's on my profile (as you know).**

 **I'll update when I can and thank you for reading this :P**

 **Even though my disclaimer is in the description, I don't own the** _ **Divergent**_ **Trilogy; Veronica Roth does.**

 **Be amazing,** _ **mis amigos**_ **.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cake

Tobias sits in shock after I tell him my name. After a moment, he pales. "Matthew named you after her?" I chew the inside of my cheek.

"I guess," I say. "I can't think of why else he give me the nickname Tris."

"He gave you the nickname Tris, too?" He seems mildly saddened.

I shrug. "I couldn't say my own name. Apparently my first words were 'Bee Twis', so he started calling me Tris. My whole life I thought it was because I couldn't say my name as a baby, but now… well, I guess he had other reasons to call me it." I set my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

"Hey, pansycakes! Shauna made some cake!" someone – probably Zeke – hollers from the top of the wall. Tobias subtly perks up.

"What's a pansycake?" I ask.

"It used to be a Dauntless insult. It was supposed to mean coward, but then it evolved into something said kind of in a joking way," Tobias explains. I nod, showing him that I understand. "Have you ever had chocolate cake?" he asks as he gets up. I get up too and follow him up the passage way.

"A few times, but I don't really remember what it tastes like," I answer honestly.

He nods. "When we still had factions, Dauntless had the best chocolate cake. Erudite had these fizzy drinks that burned on the way down –"

"Soda?" I ask excitedly.

He gives me a perplexed look. "Um, I don't know. We should have some here if you'd like to try it."

I nod enthusiastically. I haven't had soda in such a long time, and I miss the feeling of the bubbles going down my throat…

"Tobias, I don't want the others knowing my name," I say. "Not yet anyways."

The corners of his lips twitch upward. "Not my secret to tell, Beatrice."

I cringe. "You can call me Tris." He winces. "Or something." _Tris must remind him of Mom_ , I think, trying out the m-word. I kind of like it.

"Okay," he says simply as we walk into the dining hall. Immediately, a wall of chocolatey aromas hit my nose at full force and my mouth starts to water. I blindly follow Tobias as I glance around.

He leads me to a table with a bunch of people. There is a large cake in the middle of the table. I sit down in between Tobias and Uri. My father hands me a generous slice of cake and watches me intensely. I give him a look before stabbing a fork into the cake. I take the bite and my mouth feels like it's about to explode with taste. The cake is moist and rich with the perfect amount of frosting that compliments all the rest of the cake perfectly.

I swallow and am shocked. "Wow," I mumble, causing Tobias to chuckle. "That is amazing." I quickly take another bite as Uri swipes a forkful. I elbow him in his ribs, causing him to laugh throatily.

"Hey, Cara, you got any of those Erudite fizzy drinks?" Tobias asks.

"Of course. Will, sweetie, can you go get a couple of cans of them?" Cara asks the boy next to her.

I look at him and he has sandy and shaggy hair, only shades darker than mine. The tips have been dyed a dark red and it falls in his eyes. He walks away and out of the doors, only to reappear moments later, carrying several cans of soda. He hands one to Tobias and one to me. I look into his hazel eyes, not unlike his mother's, and I feel butterflies in my stomach when his hand brushes against mine. He offers a half smile and I return it.

"Will," he says, sticking out his free hand.

"Six," I say, shaking it and failing to ignore the rush of warmth his touch sends through me. He raises his eyebrows playfully and sits down across from me without breaking eye contact. I ambiguously hear Tobias open a can of soda, but I'm mesmerized by this boy in front of me.

"Six," Tobias says, breaking me out of my trance. I look at him and he looks mildly annoyed, probably because I was making heart eyes at a boy. I open the can of soda and take a long swig, allowing the bubbles to burn their way down to my stomach. I relish the bitter taste of the lemon-lime drink. I sigh happily and try to remember what Matthew used to call it. I think it was once called 7 Sprite Mist or something like that. **(AN: Get it? 7-Up, Sprite, Sierra Mist? All are lemon-lime sodas? No, not funny? Oh, okay…)**

"So, Will," I start. "How old are you?"

One corner of his mouth twitches. I find myself wondering what it would be like to kiss it. "16. You?"

I shrug, still smiling. "I turn 16 next month."

"Four," the dark-skinned lady sitting next to Will practically sings.

"What, Christina?" he growls.

"Don't you ' _What, Christina?'_ me, Four. You know what!" she shrieks excitedly.

He narrows his eyes at her. "Shut _up_ , Chris," he hisses.

She rolls her eyes. "You can't deny it," she rambles.

"Christina." His tone sounds deadly. Someone gives a snort and that's when I notice Evelyn sitting next to Susan. I glance between my father and Christina. _What the hell are they talking about?_

Before I have the opportunity to figure it out, I yawn, suddenly exhausted. Tobias looks at me. "C'mon, Six. Let's get you home," he says, his voice softer. I nod groggily and get up. I follow him through the complex web of corridors and hallways until we reach a door. He opens it and guides me to a bed. I collapse in it and curl into a ball. He puts a blue quilt over me and shuts off the lights.

I shut my eyes and am almost asleep when I feel his lips brush my forehead. "Good night, Bea," he mutters softly.

With that, I drift into a deep slumber and dream of what my life could've been like.

 **So sorry, this update is long overdue. I've been busy, work is hectic now that schools are starting back up. This has been like 3 days in the making on top of it.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review! It helps me a lot, so I know if I'm writing well.**

 **Before you freak out, this story will** _ **not**_ **be centered on romance. It's there, but it's not a primary theme. It's not even a secondary theme. It's a whatever-you-would-call-the-three-ary theme. I'm tired so I'm gonna stop before I make a complete fool of myself.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Father to Father

**In honor of my birthday, I gift YOU, my dear reader, an update.**

 **Tobias' POV**

After I tuck Beatrice into my old bed, I migrate to the living area. I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I think back to Christina's accusation. She was right; I couldn't deny that Will was making I-like-you eyes at my daughter. A pang goes through my heart at that. I remember looking at Tris like that all those years ago when no one else was looking.

I hear the front door open, but I don't look up. I hear however walked in sigh. "Four." It's Zeke. I grunt.

"Four," he repeats, sitting down next to me. "How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean, Zeke?" I snap despite knowing exactly what he means.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you have a _daughter_ who looks just like _Tris_ and the fact that you _have no idea what it's like to have a teenage daughter_ ," he says.

I sigh. "It's hard, looking at her and knowing it isn't her mother. The only difference is the nose and her hair is curly, but other than that, I can't help but see Tris in her. But, at the same time, I have a beautiful _daughter_." I pause. "I think I'm okay."

He offers me a small smile. "You keep calling her that." I give him a questioning look. "You keep referring to her as 'my daughter'."

I shrug. "You did the same thing when you and Shauna got married," I point out.

He nods slowly. "It'll take some getting used to, having a kid." He hesitates. "I have a feeling that one of your first instincts is to protect her from _everything_. Most fathers feel that when it comes to their kids. I mean, look at Andrew and Caleb. Caleb didn't want Andy going into the force with Amar and me, but Andy is part Dauntless and he knew what he had to do, and now they have a bumpy relationship at times." I nod. I tested Andrew last year for his aptitude. He got results for Dauntless and Abnegation, which puzzled me at first. Come to find out, Susan's great-uncle on her mother's side transferred to Dauntless from Abnegation. It's all in the blood.

"Four, I have some advice for you: don't put her on a tight leash. I can tell that she's pretty independent and if you try putting restrictions on her… I doubt that it'll end well. Okay?"

I think about it for a second. He's right though. Beatrice and I have to form a relationship before I can start acting like her father. And I'm terrified.

I nod. "Okay."

"Good. See you tomorrow, bro." He gets up to leave.

"Zeke," I say. "Where did this conversation come from?"

He smirks. "You looked like you wanted to punch Will for staring at Six, and I figured I'd offer some friendly advice."

I consider this. "Alright. See you for breakfast."

He nods before walking out. I turn on the couch so I'm lying on it. I think I'm going to have to take a bed from one of the shops in the Pit and bring it in here. Or maybe I'll just relocate to a different apartment so that there are a couple of rooms.

I eventually drift into one of the first restful slumbers in a long time.

 _I see a flash of blonde hair in the corner of my eye, and I turn towards it. My eyes meet a bluish-gray pair and my heart swells._

" _Tris," I breath, my eyes burning with unshed tears. She looks just as she did the last time I saw her before I left for Chicago to get Zeke and Hana._

 _She puts her hand on my cheek. "Tobias," she says. "I never meant to hurt you."_

 _I lean into her palm and gently put my hands on her hips. "I know. I just miss you," I say honestly. "We have a daughter."_

 _Tris smiles. "I know. She has your nose."_

 _I nod. "She looks just like you though. She's beautiful."_

 _She wraps her arms around my neck and I feel 18 again. There is no way I can possibly live without this._

" _Tobias, you_ can _live without this. Without me. You have our daughter now," she says firmly._ Perhaps I was thinking out loud, _I think to myself._

 _I shake my head. "I know and I would do anything for her now, but I'm scared. I don't want to be... like Marcus."_

 _She scowls. "Tobias Eaton, you listen to me." I nod, signalling that I'm paying attention. "You are_ _nothing, you hear me,_ nothing _, like Marcus. Okay? You're going to be an amazing father to our daughter, I know you will. You'll be a better father than Marcus could ever_ dream _of being, okay?" she seethes. I nod. She always had more faith in me than I had in myself. I'm still afraid of Marcus' influence on me and my potential to be a father. I push the thought away, turning my attention back to the woman I still love._

 _"Also, I can't help but wonder how things could have been had everything… played out differently." I refuse to speak of her death when she's with me. "I mean, we could've been together, a family, where she be calling me 'Dad' instead of my first name and she'd call you 'Mom' and maybe she could've had a younger brother or sister, or maybe even more, but…" I trail off, tears choking me._

 _Tris takes my face in both of her hands. "I know. You know I never truly wanted to leave. Had I known that I was pregnant, we could've figured out something different. I just could not let Caleb go… if I had, you wouldn't have Andrew." She offers me a small smile._

 _I sigh and put my hands over hers, still on my face. "You're right, but… God, I just miss you so much."_

 _She nods and takes a step back, taking her hands and warmth with her. "I'll always love you, Tobias," she says before she collapses. I rush towards her._

" _Tris!" I yell. "Tris, wake up!" Tears are flowing freely down my cheeks as I shake her shoulder, trying to wake her, but she's not waking, she's not breathing –_

"Tobias, wake up!" someone yells, shaking my shoulders. "C'mon, wake up, _please_."

I bolt into a sitting position. I look around and see Tris – no, Beatrice. My daughter. I calm down a little and put my head in my hands. I feel her sit down in front of me.

I look up and run a hand through my hair. It's still dark out.

Beatrice pulls her legs up to her chest and puts her chin on her knees. "You were screaming," she says. "You were calling out my name and when I came in here, you were thrashing a little." Her voice sounds pained and it breaks my heart.

I swallow. "I'm sorry, Bea." I don't really know where "Bea" came from. She obviously hates being called "Beatrice" – she doesn't strike me as a "Beatrice" – and I can't handle saying "Tris" to her without thinking of her mother. "I was dreaming of your mom." She nods understandingly. She turns away from me and I notice that she has found a pair of baggy shorts and a large t-shirt – probably mine from my teenage years. She doesn't look like she had been sleeping well; she has bags forming under her eyes and her hair is snarled in so many different ways that can only be created with tossing and turning. "Did I wake you?" I ask, despite knowing the answer.

She shakes her head slowly. "No. I've been up for a while. I was having nightmares myself." She shrugs nonchalantly, but I can see past the act. I don't push the issue, however, because I know that she still needs to open up to me.

"Well, if everything's okay now, I'll just go back to bed," she mumbles groggily as she gets up.

"Bea," I say. She turns expectantly, a small smile playing at her lips. "How about you and I go do something tomorrow, okay? Father-daughter time." Ideas start mashing through my head. _Paintball, training, walking around Chicago, wait no walking, she needs to lie low. Something in Dauntless…_

Her voice interrupts my thoughts. "Sure," she says. She stands there awkwardly for a few beats before turning again. "Okay, goodnight… Dad."

 **Please review and I'll update LaFBS ASAP! I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8: Training Begins

**Six's POV**

"Six… wakey wakey," someone mutters, their voice pulling me slowly out of my dreamless slumber. I groan and my eyes crack open. I see Mar's, Uri's, and Lynn's faces staring at me intensely. I sit up and run a hand through my curls.

"Why are you guys here?" I grumble, still waking up. The bed's warm and comfy and I seriously consider going back to sleep.

"Four wanted us to bring you to the training room when you woke up, but we got tired of waiting," Uri explains.

I roll my eyes. "Why couldn't he wake me up?"

Mar looks at me. "He went into the old control room with our dad, Cara, and Caleb after breakfast. Said something about digging up the past."

I swallow. He's actually looking for the video footage. I smile to myself. "Alright, but you guys need to get out so I can change." Uriah gets up but the girls sit down on the floor. He looks at me apologetically and mouths to me _Good luck_ , before exiting.

I turn to the girls. "Out," I say.

"Do you like Will?" Lynn asks curiously.

I turn bright red and turn to Tobias' old dresser. "We don't care," Mar adds. "I have a crush on Andrew and Lynn likes Amar and George's adopted son, Victor. You have to meet him, he's a tattoo artist. We can go get tattoos later!" I laugh as I grab a pair of baggy gym shorts, not unlike the ones I fell asleep in. I continue looking and find a tank top that looks way too small to have ever been my fathers.

"So do you like Will?" Mar presses.

I turn. "I think Will is cute. But I would need to get to know him before I can like him," I say. It's not _completely_ a lie.

"You know you chew the inside of your cheek when you lie?" Lynn asks. I look at her shocked.

"I-I'm not lying," I say.

She points at me. "You did it again!"

I flush and turn my back to them so I can put on the clothes. "We think he likes you too, by the way," Mar states.

I pull my head through the neck on the tank top and snap my head to face them. "What?" I screech. "Why do you think that?"

Lynn laughs as Mar smiles. "Because he looked at you like how I look at Andy, how Lynn looks at Vic, how Amar looks at George and vice versa, how our parents look at each other, and how Uri looks at chocolate cake."

"I HEARD THAT AND DAMN STRAIGHT, CAKE AND I ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!" Uri yells through the door.

Mar rolls her eyes as if he was killing her brain cells. I offer a small smile as I switch my current shorts for the clean ones. "So why are we going to the training room?" I ask as I comb my hair with my fingers.

"Four said that Amar and Andy are going to give you some defense pointers and the three of us wanted to go learn a thing or two, so we're coming too. He's going to come get you after lunch," Lynn explains.

I toss my hair into a pony tail and rub the sleep from my eyes as I go to the bathroom so I can brush my teeth. When I reemerge, Uri had let himself back in and is lying on the now-made bed. I shake my head mockingly and look at my new friends. "Alright, let's go."

XxX

"Hey, cuz," Andrew calls out to me when the four of us finally walk into the training room. He smiles at Mar, but greets the others as a whole: "Good morning, Pedrad triplets."

We all say our greetings in our own way before I force my attention to what's on the table next to Andrew: knives.

"What's with the cutlery?" I ask cautiously.

"Today, we will be starting with target practice," Amar booms, his hands latched behind him as he walks towards Andrew in the middle of the room, "in order for your hand-eye coordination to develop. We're using knives because I want to see how everyone's aim is before we start dealing with firearms. Andy here will demonstrate how to throw a knife."

Andrew moves to a side, next to the table. He grabs a couple of knives and shifts his stance so his left foot is slightly in front of his right one. He squares his shoulders carefully, breathing in deeply. He brings his right hand back and, with a flick of a wrist, sends a knife flying towards the center of the target. He smiles to himself and repeats this feat again, thrice.

"Alright, grab a set of knives, find a target, and try to get it to stick. Amar and I will be walking around to help you if needed," Andy says, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. I move to the table, picking up four knives. I keep one in my tossing hand as I walk to the farthest target. I spin the knife through my fingers expertly, not once slicing my pale skin. I narrow my eyes at the target before shifting my weight to mimic Andrew's stance. I send the knife flying through the air and it hits the red circle that marks center, but just a little too far to the right.

I hear the person's heavy footfall before they spoke. "Try breathing out when you release."

I glance at Amar. "Breathing out?"

He nods. "Yes. In my experience, most people are anxious when holding a knife so they hold their breath. If you breathe out when you release it, it takes all that anxiety with it." He pauses. **(AN: the following is what I have always been told in color guard when we toss, so I don't know if it's true or not, but it works…)** "Also, when you let go of that breath, you're activating all the necessary muscles in your core for the throw."

I contemplate this for a moment before turning back to the target, twisting the knife in my hand. I took in a deep breath and shift my weight. I breathe out and bring my arm up. Inhale, aim and exhale, throw. _Thud!_ I smile.

Dead center.

Amar chuckles. "Very good, kid. Like father, like daughter, huh?" I give him a questioning look. "Four used to hold his breath in when he threw a knife and he had the best aim." I nod. "And," he continues, "from what I've heard, your mother had even better aim." I chew on the inside of my bottom lip. He sighs understandingly. "Keep up the good work, Six," he concludes before continuing towards the triplets.

I finish my set of knives quickly, so I go back to the table to get more. This process repeats several times before lunchtime finally rolls around. I follow Uri and Lynn to the dining hall while Mar and Andy flirt behind me. I try not to listen to them, but I cannot help but smile every time I hear Mar giggle or Andy laugh, making it obvious that they're into each other.

I glance around the dining hall and find Tobias. He smiles at me and walks over.

"You ready?" he asks.

"For what?" I say quietly.

His grin widens. "It's a surprise."

 **Hey y'all, I'm really sorry this took so long. I've been busy with work and getting ready for school to start. I feel awful, but I will** _ **try**_ **to update** _ **each**_ **of my two stories at** _ **least**_ **once a week. Thank you for being patient! I love each and every one of y'all.**

 **Be brave and please review.**


End file.
